starlaunchfandomcom-20200214-history
Beza
The beza (singular and plural) are a species of humanoid gamblers and traders whose activity is at the core of the galactic economy. Physical Description Beza are small humanoids, slightly taller than a mungreel, with long faces, long arms, and short legs. While descended from an antelope-like creature, most human observers liken them to moles or shrews, having a distinct snout and stubby, round ears. The beza's four eyes are dark and beady. They have dark hair running from their heads down to their backside, often covering their shoulders and thighs as well. Beza have wide, expressive mouths and an impressive vocal range. Homeworld Orda is a pastoral paradise in a small system orbiting a Class G star. Much of the planet is covered by grassland, rolling hills, and short, scrubby forests. Equitorial mountains shelter dense jungles teeming with life. Unlike Earth, there is only a single continent, and animals are free to mix across biomes. The beza have constructed small sustainable villages incorporating the natural beauty of their world as much as possible. As such it is a popular tourist destination. History The beza never developed space travel on their own, but were otherwise a fairly advanced culture when discovered by the Ro Seedi in 2238 PC. They have since adapted to the concept with gusto. Beza can be found throughout the known galaxy, mostly operating as merchants, though they also control almost all major gambling operations. It is said that the beza are the real rulers of the galaxy, with the other species merely acting as their pawns. Culture Beza are pacificts who do not believe in armed combat. Rather, they prefer to resolve conflicts through diplomacy and economic means. While some have taken to arming themselves in the dangerous depths of space, even these are reluctant to hurt or kill. This total focus on diplomacy and economics has led the beza to excel at both. They are masterful negotiators, able to grasp complex situations quickly and possess an almost intuitive understanding of alien cultures and values. They're also quite adept at seeking out profitable ventures. Beza love to gamble, and are generally quite good at it; their luck borders on the supernatural. When not seeking profit, beza prefer to tend to their familial bonds. They mate for life and often raise quite large families. Family ties and affection are extremely important to them, and they value deep relationships over long periods of time. Beza exchange gifts with families - or surrogate families, in the case of adventurers - at the drop of a hat. As Player Characters Attribute Bonuses: +1 Talent, +1 Presence Skill Bonuses: +1 Charm, +1 Thievery Special Abilities: *'Gambler's Luck (Passive): '''Whenever you make an attack roll, skill check, or attribute check you may choose to roll an extra D6. If you do and the die roll is a 3 or higher you may add it to your result. If the extra die is a 2 or less, your roll is a botch. *'Small Target (Passive):' You may increase your Kinetic Armor Class and Energy Armor Class by 1 against ranged attacks. *'Lucky Break (Reroll):''' Once per scene you may reroll a failed attack roll, skill check, or attribute check. Category:Species Category:Playable Species Category:Ro Seedi Expanse Members